Sweet Heart
by Siege des fantasmes
Summary: Venez découvrir les aventures de Réa, la si couarde femme chat, vestige d'une espèce mythique, souvent déconsidérée et aujourd'hui agonisante. Réa, l'une des dernières représentantes de sa race intègre bon grès malgré l'Académie UA, bousculant tout et chacun sur son passage. Fiction majoritairement yaoi.


_Prologue_

* * *

Une détonation souffla l'étage inférieur du Great Palace _– une reproduction hésitante du Grand Palais parisien –_ charriant dans sa fureur une épaisse brume charbonneuse mêlée de cendres brûlantes et de poussières denses.

« **Katsuki ?** »

Il ne le distinguait pas, mais il discerna la voix de Kirishima derrière le crépitement menaçant qui courrait les murs.

« **J'suis là.** » Grogna-t-il en réponse, la mine vainement dressée et l'œil attentif fixé sur cet amas de débris qui doucement perçait sous la coulée fumeuse.

Il ne voyait rien, distinguait à peine les quelques vestiges agonisants de ce qui fut une exposition littéraire sur les Années Folles du vieux Montmartre français.

« **T'es où ?** »

Doucement, la nuée épaisse qui muselait ses sens se dissipa, maigrement cependant, mais suffisamment pour qu'il remarque la silhouette athlétique qui convulsait immobilisée sous une étagère en bois lourd.

« **Putain Kirishima !** un feulement consterné étouffait l'angoisse croissante qui sangla soudainement sa gorge. Il se rua aux côtés de son meilleur _– unique –_ ami.

– **Je vais bien,** haleta le rouquin. **Que des bleus** , il économisait ses interventions, le souffle enrayé par la planche corpulente qui lui vrillait le torse.

– **Je vais t'ai…**

– **Occupe toi de la fille,** trancha sèchement le garçon, éructant ses dernières ressources.

– **La fille ? Stupide crétin dis pas n'imp …**

– **La fille …** Un soupire misérable alors que ses paupières exténuées accablaient progressivement sa vision rendue trouble de fatigue et de poussières. »

Il ravala une flopée d'injures derrière ses lèvres prostrées de rage. Cet imbécile allait lui claquer entre les doigts et divaguait au sujet d'une fille complètement fantasque qui … _Oh …_ Là, sous les gravas qui tapissaient un pan de buste de son ami, il devina le tumulte d'une chevelure brouillonne. Le coude de Kirishima opérait un angle improbable. _B_ _risé,_ constata-t-il silencieusement. Sous ce bras informe émergeait une petite face toute ronde. La fumée encore sibyllin ne lui permit pas d'en deviner nettement les traits, mais les joues épaisses qu'il remarquait lui confièrent une vague estimation de son âge : elle n'excédait probablement pas les dix sept ou dix huit ans. _Une civile …_ Il l'était également, jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme ou à défaut de son permis provisoire. Néanmoins ses études héroïques lui conféraient un statut particulier et murmuraient un accord tacite qui le contraignait à privilégier la sécurité de quiconque n'aspirait pas à une telle carrière.

Il coula un œil furibond sur son ami inconscient. _Quel putain de con !_ Il … Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il logea une main nerveuse contre la carotide de _la fille_ qu'il sentit misérablement pulser sous la pulpe de ses doigts. _Qu'elle crève pas non plus celle-là ! Mais Kirishima n'_ _était_ _pas mort …_ Les membres chancelants, il faufila ses larges paumes sous le bras estropié du rouquin se prémunissant _– vainement –_ de tout contact. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le sentir contre sa peau alors qu'il arrachait à ses bras indolents le corps amorphe de la gamine idiote qu'il avait tenté de protéger. Son cœur rugissait si fort dans sa poitrine, ruait si abruptement contre ses côtes qu'il pensa un instant le voir choir sur le sol tâché de gravas. Il avala une épaisse goulée d'air. Mais saturée d'une fumée encore trop dense, elle lui arracha une vilaine quinte de toux. Ses doigts rendus maladroits se pressèrent malencontreusement contre les épaules de _la fille_ , lui arrachant ses premières plaintes. La moindre attention trop appuyée congestionnait sa moue poupine _– qu'il distinguait plus aisément désormais –_ en une grimace douloureuse. _Fait chier !_ Il ignora le gargouillis pénible qui roulait dans la gorge de _la fille_ et l'extrait enfin des cadavres d'étagères et autres planches fardées d'épines qui accablaient son corps – _et celui de Kirishima qui, malgré l'inconscience qui l'étreignait, gémissait de douleur lorsque vacillant, Bakugo rencontrait malencontreusement ses membres tuméfiés._ –

 _Une nouvelle déflagration_ écarta toute éventualité accidentelle. Le Great Palace avait été attaqué. Le Great Palace _était_ attaqué. Bakugo n'était pas encore habilité à intervenir, et la carcasse abandonnée qu'il pressait contre son torse l'en dissuada définitivement. Un héro était en charge de la protection civile, qu'il se targue d'une confrontation ou non. Les héros en exercice se pointeraient d'ici quelques minutes, une dizaine tout au plus. En attendant, Bakugo tâcherait de préserver l'intégrité physique de _cette fille_. Il abandonna une nouvelle œillade sur le corps alanguis de son ami, résolument éclopé, presque tout entier avalé sous un amas de gravas et de poussières épaisses qui progressivement jetaient sur la pièce un voile terne. Désormais, les rayons du jours zébraient péniblement les ténèbres enfumées qui dévoraient l'espace précédemment dévolus aux _« Écrivains Américains dans le Montmartre des Années Folles. »_ _Dix minutes,_ itéra-t-il silencieusement. Il ignorait jusqu'au nombre d'assaillants présent. Le plus prudent restait alors de conserver son anonymat au couvert de cette salle pulvérisée mais obstinément déserte. L'étage toute entier avait dû être balayé par le blast. L'attaque était-elle visée ? Devait-il s'inquiéter d'être à nouveau la proie de quelque écervelé ? Non. L'ennemi ne s'agacerait pas d'une orchestration pareille. C'était superflu. Trop tapageur, en plein cœur de la ville à quelques pas seulement de l'académie. L'Alliance des Super-Vilains mesurait raisonnablement sa force, a fortiori depuis l'incarcération de leur leader. Mais alors quoi ? Pourquoi cette enseigne vaguement fréquentée, refuge majoritaire de quelques expatriés européens qui y retrouvaient là quelque familiarité occidentale ? Pourquoi se hasarder à un tel attenta à un misérable kilomètre de Yuei ? Une provocation ? Ou acte désespéré ?

 _Une nouvelle déflagration._ Bakugo l'estima à quelques mètres à peine. Bientôt, l'ambiance feutrée qui noyait la salle fut saturée des claquements secs de semelle qui battaient le carrelage. Aucune voix mais Bakugo devina trois pairs de pieds. Ils cherchaient quelques choses. Ils piétinaient, soupiraient grassement. Un homme, s'il en croyait le gargouillis presque gutturale qui coula dans tout le couloir.

« **Elle est pas là ! Putain J' ! Tu peux pas faire un truc au moins correct dans ta vie d'merde ?!** »

Une femme.

« **M', modère tes propos.** »

Un homme. Jeune probablement. La voix sifflante qui traînait langoureusement sur les dernières voyelles des mots foulant ses lèvres.

« **Mais je l'ai vu rentrer !** »

Un homme encore. Probablement le porc qui avait grogné un semblant de soupire tonitruant.

Il n'agissait donc pas d'une revendication quelconque mais d'une tentative désespérée d'enlèvement. Un crissement de semelle qui s'enfonçait dans la poussière abondante qui tapissait le sol. Ils étaient proches, dans l'encadrement éclaté de la porte. Mais ils ne le distinguaient pas. La pièce suffoquait encore des embruns nébuleux de la déflagration. S'il bougeait, la poussière bruisserait aussitôt sous ses pas. A demi dissimulé derrière un pan de meuble brisé, il décida de conserver au mieux sa planque. Il enfonça doucement son dos dans la petite trouée qui échancrait désormais un pans de mur pressant contre lui le corps encore indolent de _la fille_.

« **Minou, minou,** mugissait l'espèce de bœuf massif, dans l'expectative complètement vaine d'éructer de son gosier un son sécurisant.

– **Réa ma douce, n'ai crainte. Montre toi,** le garçon à la voix sifflante. Il se rapprochait sans rien distinguer néanmoins.

– **Y a rien ici,** s'impatienta la femme que Bakugo devinait penchée au dessus du corps mou de son ami. **Rien qu'un gamin à moitié mort. Ou mort. Cette gamine flaire la mort, elle s'rait jamais rester dans la même pièce qu'un gars en train d'agoniser.** »

L'argumentaire parut caduque, mais recevable cependant car les ombres nébuleuses disparurent dans les ténèbres embrumées. Il s'était contenu pour ne pas l'exploser cette sale pute. Il s'était contenu, ses doigts vibrant de rage contre l'épaule qu'il retenait toujours fermement contre son torse. Mais après les récentes déconvenues qui avaient violemment bousculés la classe de Second A, Bakugo devait opérer judicieusement.

Lorsque les secours se ruèrent dans la pièce, la poussière s'était considérablement assagie, alanguie sur le sol qu'elle couvait d'une étreinte si drue qu'elle étouffait le claquement des lourdes bottes sur le dallage carrelé du Great Palace.

Bakugo lui, les yeux exorbités sur la moue éteinte de son ami pressait avec vigueur le corps flasque d'une jeune Néko.

« **Impuissant,** rugissait-il en arpentant nerveusement la chambre de l'alité. **J'étais complètement impuissant.**

– **Et quoi ?** **C'est pas la première fois de ça t'arrive,** la lubricité à peine voilée arracha un grognement mécontent à l'adolescent.

– **Commence pas Eijiro !** Gronda Katsuki. **J'ai cru que t'allais y rester putain ! J'étais sûr que ...**

– **T'es passé devant le jury de l'école ?** Éluda Eijiro.

– **Ouais. Ce matin.**

– **Alors ?**

– **Alors c'est la merde. La meuf que t'as sauvée, c'est une Neko. Une Neko !**

– J **e sais ! C'est complètement ouf !** S'émerveilla le rouquin, brutalisant ses côtes fêlées dans l'euphorie passagère qui l'étreignit.

– **C'est la merde ! Elle refuse de me foutre la paix. Une reconnaissance instinctive ou une connerie du genre. Je comprends trop rien à cette espèce.** **Et puis elle pue !**

– **Elle pue ?** S'offusqua presque Eijiro dans la langueur tendre qui l'avait saisi.

– **Ouais. 'Fin non. Elle sent fort quo** i.

– **En fait, tu connais absolument rien** **de** **cette espèce.**

– **Normal ! Je pensais que c'était un mythe ou qu'elle avait disparu depuis longtemps !**

– **Écoute mec … Renseigne-toi et garde là près de toi, question de …**

– **Survis. Je sais, ces vieux fous du jury m'l'on déjà dit,** marmonna-t-il, enfonçant sèchement ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon. **Elle va rester à l'école quelques temps. C'est du n'importe quoi cette histoire. L'école entière pète un câble et out le monde veut voir cette putain de créature magique.**

– **Pas magique …**

– **J'm'en branle. Elle saoule,** un silence ponctua son propos. Il reprit. E **t comment ça se fait que toi t'ai l'air d'en connaître autant sur les Neko ? C'est un truc de gamine.**

– **J'étais passionné de mythologie quand j'étais au collège.** »

* * *

Un prologue sans grande prétention où j'installe tout doucement le début de l'intrigue.

L'histoire, si elle comporte la présence d'un OC, sera largement tournée sur Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoryia et Kirishima.

J'annonce également la présence de sujets sensibles comme des violences physiques et verbales assez conséquentes, des scènes explicites.

L'histoire ne sera pas exclusivement sentimentales, bien au contraire. J'informe néanmoins que la majorité des couples, threesome et même foursome seront homosexuels.

 **Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


End file.
